


All of me

by sunarinso



Series: Sunaosa Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Married Couple
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunarinso/pseuds/sunarinso
Summary: Miya Osamu nunca había sido alguien especialmente cariñoso o romántico, pero todo cambió cuando Suna Rintarou entró a su vida.
Relationships: Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Sunaosa Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965232
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	All of me

**Author's Note:**

> Y EMPEZÓ LA SUNAOSA WEEK ESTA ES MI CARA CUANDO ETC ETC, en fin, les dejo un escrito pequeño para empezar la semana pq si !!!
> 
> Para la Sunaosa Week 2020, día 1, tier 1 prompt: aniversario 
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.

Miya Osamu nunca había sido alguien especialmente cariñoso o romántico; especialmente con sus parejas. Tal vez porque nunca sintió la necesidad de mostrar afecto público, ni de preparar grandes sorpresas para los cumpleaños (solo se esforzaba para el de Atsumu, pero no le digan o su ego se disparará), ni de festejar fechas importantes para la relación. De todas formas todavía era joven y le faltaba mucho por vivir y hacer. Tener pareja, ser afectuoso o amar a alguien no estaba en su lista de prioridades. 

Pero todo fue diferente cuando Suna Rintarou entró a su vida. De pronto Osamu se encontró soñando despierto acerca de cómo sería poder tocar la suave piel del middle blocker, cómo sería probar esos dulces labios que Suna mordía cuando se concentra demasiado en algo, cómo se sentiría poder vivir toda una vida con el chico de preciosos ojos y comentarios mordaces que simplemente parecía iluminar su vida sin siquiera saberlo.

Miya Osamu nunca se consideró a sí mismo como alguien romántico, pero el solo hecho de poder ver a Rintarou aunque sea un segundo hacía que su rostro se tornara rojo, sus palmas sudaran y le faltase el aliento; por más cursi que sonara Osamu haría lo que fuera para sacar alguna sonrisa del precioso castaño. Y es que Suna Rintarou derribó todas sus barreras por completo.

Y aquí se encuentra, años después, revisando por milésima vez si todo estaba en su lugar. Todo tenía que salir perfecto, es lo menos que su Rin se merece.

Su Rintarou.

Han estado casados por ya cinco, maravillosos, años y Osamu aún no puede creer que semejante hermosura sea su esposo.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo sacó de su ensoñación.

“¿Osamu? Espero que tengas una buena explicación de porque el estúpido de Atsumu me mantuvo horas en su casa, te juro que si no fuera por Kiyoomi tú ya no tendrías herman--” la voz hastiada de Rintarou se detuvo abruptamente en el momento en que el castaño entro en la sala y miró el panorama. La habitación se encontraba iluminada por unos cuantos candelabros con velas, la mesa estaba ordenada prolijamente, los platos contenían su comida favorita y, para rematar, en el centro de la habitación se encontraba Osamu con un gran ramo de flores en sus manos y sus ojos brillando expectantes.

Osamu contuvo el aliento, mirando al castaño frente a él. Su expresión enfurruñada había cambiado a una de sorpresa, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un lindo rosa y sus manos cubrieron su boca. Osamu pensó en ese instante que podría haberse enamorado un poco más de Rin.

“Samu-” Rintarou se acercó más a su esposo y, sin poder evitarlo, unas cuantas lágrimas bajaron por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

“R-rin, ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustó?” Osamu se desesperó al ver así a su amado, dejó las flores sobre la mesa y acercó a su esposo “¿Son las flores? P-pero compré tus favoritas ¿Las velas fueron mucho? Sabía que no tenía qu--” fue cortado por el toque de los suaves labios de su esposo contra los suyos.

Los dos hombres se sumergieron en un apasionado beso. Los brazos de Rintarou rodearon el cuello de Osamu y este apretó posesivamente la cintura del castaño.

“Todo es perfecto.” una vez se apartaron Rintarou murmuró “Es solo que pensé que te habías olvidado de nuestro aniversario, las últimas semanas estuviste tan distante y no sabía qué pensar, perdón por dudar de tí.” admitió avergonzado.

“No te disculpes, también fue mi culpa, supongo que me dejé llevar.” Osamu besó las manos del castaño.

“Te amo.” el castaño acarició suavemente la cara de su esposo.

“Yo más.” compartieron un pequeño beso “Escucha se supone que tendría que decir un discurso ahora, incluso lo escribí y lo estuve ensayando por una semana, pero apenas entraste se me olvidó.” Rintarou soltó una risita “Sólo quiero decirte que eres lo que más amo en el mundo, iluminas mi vida de una forma que no te imaginas y siempre voy a estar agradecido de haberte conocido. Rin, mi vida, mi amor, no sé qué fue lo que me hiciste pero la primera vez que te vi me perdí completamente en tu mirada, en tus preciosos ojos, desde ese momento supe que te amaría como a nadie, y ahora después de diez años sigo amándote como el primer día. Tenemos tantos buenos recuerdos juntos, hemos pasado por tantas cosas y estoy seguro que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.” Osamu juntó sus frentes “Miya Rintarou gracias por enseñarme a amar y por permitirme ser amado.”

Rintarou esbozó una resplandeciente sonrisa entre sus lágrimas “Samu, sabes que soy un asco en esto, pero quiero que sepas que te amo como nunca he amado a nadie. No me imagino una vida sin ti, no sabes lo importante que eres para mí. Gracias por todo, por apoyarme, por soportarme. Gracias por amarme.“ Los dos se sumergieron en un profundo beso que les supo, por un momento, a eternidad.

Y Osamu lo supo, ¿Cómo no enamorarse de Rintarou? Si es la perfecta definición de _amor_.

**Author's Note:**

> La Sunaosa Week dispara mis niveles de serotonina !!!! en fin si alguien quiere chillar por el osasuna o por suna mi bebito me pueden encontrar en twt como @sunarinso DECÍA ESO, bno feliz Osasuna Week !!!!


End file.
